


Excuses

by MrProphet



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrProphet/pseuds/MrProphet





	Excuses

“There were four… five of them, Avon. What did you expect me to do? I’m more of a lover than a fighter, and I’m not much of a lover when you get right down to it, although not for want of trying, which is more tha you can say about the fighting.

“Now, I know what you’re thinking: you don’t look like you were worked over by five big guys, and that’s because I wasn’t. Like I say, I’m not a fighter, so it would be silly to try. I gave them the bag and went on my way. After all, this way you still have a working thief and the other way you still wouldn’t have the Vandracite.”

Avon gazed levelly at Vila. “I see,” he said. “Well, isn’t it lucky that that your five big men somehow all squeezed into a taxi together and forgot your bag. And isn’t it luckier still that Tarrant happened to catch the same taxi a few hours later.”

Vila blinked. “That does sound lucky,” he admitted.

“And the taxi driver didn’t mention five big blokes; just one small, weasely man who stank of boo juice.”

“Well, these taxi drivers are very busy; things don’t stick in their minds.”

“The most powerful and unstable element in the galaxy, and you left a chunk the size of your fist in the back of a cab,” Avon accuses flatly. “What were you thinking?”

“Well, I wasn’t thinking,” Vila protested. “I was in shock. I’d just been mugged by five big blokes.”


End file.
